1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system, more particularly to a control system for different colors of light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control system for three different colors of light emitting diodes disclosed in FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,038 achieves mixing of light emitted by the light emitting diodes by controlling duty cycles of the light emitting diodes during an exemplary period.
However, since the conventional control system controls the light emitting diodes to simultaneously emit light during each period, poor light-mixing is presented at a periphery of a combination of the light emitting diodes. Therefore, the conventional control system cannot ensure a uniform light-mixing effect.